The Second Cousin
by Tonirae
Summary: Who else watched Harry and Family during his growing years. Inspired by a off-hand remark from Rom on the train.


The idea for this came from my last re-reading of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. While Ron and Harry were riding the train to Hogwarts, Harry asked if all of Ron's family were wizards and the response was, " **Er- Yes, I think so,** "said Ron, " **I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." If you recognize any person, place, thing or idea, I don't own it, I just like to visit it.**

 **The Second-Cousin**

Roger wasn't a very noticeable person. He was of average height. Not fat, nor slim. Not a youngster, nor pensioner. His hair was neither light, nor dark, rather that in-between non-color that is often seen with clerks or accountants. In fact, he was an accountant.

On this fine day of November third, he was off to his first day at work at Grunnings Drills, INC., He tried hard not to notice the abnormal quantity of owls fluttering overhead. He sidestepped the strangely robed men and women that cluttered the streets. He made sure to not be seen conversing with them at all. He had a very important job and was determined to do it well.

Mr. Harris, the head of personnel took him for a turn through the building, introducing him to the important people, stopping last at the door of Vernon Dursley, Managing Director of industrial sales for their bustling drill company. Roger was well pleased about this. He had heard of Vernon. He had been filled in on how he was a great salesman, selling more drills than any of the other salesmen. A good family man. The business dinners at his home were legendary. Roger was looking forward to working with Vernon very much.

Vernon and he hit it off right away. Both were men of business. No nonsense. Queen, Country, Home and the bottom line. Over the next several years, Roger and his wife, Jane started spending more time with the Dursleys. A tea Party or small dinner at one or the other's home. The men enjoyed talking business while the women relished the latest gossip or celebrity scandal. Petunia's nephew was a troublemaker and kept to his room most of the time. When Dudley was older, when not away at school, he would enjoy these times with Roger's electric train and eventualy, his computer games. One thing of note,when the boys were school age, the only time Roger and family spent at the Dursley home was during the school year, rarely during the summer holidays. They hardly ever met the other boy living at that home, he was away at a reform school for much of the year.

One day, years after they met, Vernon shared lunch with Roger. He was quite perturbed. It seems that there was a problem with his house and they needed to vacate for a year, for repairs. While the move would not affect Vernon's work, it would negate the plans they all had for a barbecue picnic in the Dursley back garden. Roger could only shake his head in empathy at Vernon's anger. What a terrible inconvenience. Tough luck. What could Roger and Jane do to help during this trying time? Jane, of course, could help Petunia with the heartbreaking job of packing. She could have a room packed, inventoried and sealed within a very short amount of time. Really, it's the least they could do for friends. Roger didn't even bat an eye when Vernon didn't give a forwarding address. It didn't matter, they could still have the picnic party with Roger and Jane. Roger had a new game that Dudley might enjoy.

All that year, Vernon seemed to be on edge more than ever. His business dealings were getting more rushed, more erratic. Vernon lost his temper so easily that he even lost a few clients. His doctor warned him about blood pressure.

Near the beginning of May, Vernon was finishing up a very angry phone call with the production manager when he dropped the phone and clutched his chest. Roger, who's office was just across the hall, jumped out of his chair and rushed to his friend's side. An ambulance was called. Roger phoned Petunia and Jane and met them both at Vernon's bedside. Dudley was called from school and Marge from her country home. Within days, Vernon passed away in the presence of all his family. Well, not all his family. He had a nephew, you see. A nephew that he rather not talk about. A nephew that was a trouble maker and wasn't welcome anymore.

But Roger and Jane were there for Petunia and Dudley. They were the stout mast onto which Petunia could brace herself whilst battling against the storm that was Vernon's estate. He was able to deal with such mundane tasks as insurance policies, mortgage, credit cards, company car and taxes. Petunia was too distraught to make decisions.

It was during this terrible time, that they received notice that the house on Privet Drive was now complete and ready to move in. Again, Roger and Jane were of utmost help. The final day of moving back in, all had been unpacked. Roger and Jane kindly brought in dinner, a small informal housewarming party.

Whilst helping to clear the table, Jane's handbag was knocked askew and the contents were scattered across the floor. Petunia, of course, reached down to assist in the retrieval. But soon, her hand touched an envelope. Something was familiar about that envelope. It was parchment, and nearly yellow. Roger's name was written on the front and on the reverse wax seal, a large ornate W or was it an M? It didn't take long to figure out that sender.

A cold chill washed over her. Petunia stood up and held out her hand, brandishing the envelope like a sword. "How do you know this person?" She demanded, shakily.

Roger, taken aback, looked like he was bitten by a snake. "Petunia, why…er…That's from my second cousin…We don't…er…we don't talk that often."

"You have a cousin? … like that?" She spat out the words, like they were poison.

Jane spoke up, uneasily. "We hardly know them at all. She sent this to us just recently. It's nothing, really."

Dudley looked up from the television, "That's a lie. Last year, at your house, I went looking for that new game you said you had. It was in your room and I saw a whole stack of letters from that McGonagall person. You know, from Harry's whacky school. You've been in contact with them lot for years." He smirked and turned back to the television.

A silence descended over the room. Roger and Jane not knowing what to say and Petunia astonished at the new revelation.

"We've known you for over sixteen years. What…Why?" Petunia sputtered.

Roger sighed. A look at Jane let him know that the jig was up. It was time to come clean. "Well. Petunia. You see…back then, when Harry came to live with you, Dumbledore asked us to keep an eye on you. As protection."

"Dumbl…!" Petunia turned red in anger. "After all these years, and I just now find you are part of his... You are one of them..." Her mouth couldn't even frame the words.

Jane hung her head in shame. "We were asked to be a part of a team to keep watch over your family. To protect Harry and you. Without us, your home would have been attacked many times."

"A team? A team has been spying on us? For how long? Who?" Petunia screeched.

"Mrs. Harris from across the street, Arabella Figg from Wisteria Crescent, Marvin Smith from Magnolia Walk are the three nearest.

"Figg…Smith…Harris…They are…Like you?"

"No, Petunia, I am not one of them. I am as normal as you are." Roger tried to reassure her.

Dudley snorted but still gazed at the television. "Yeah, but what about Jane?" He mumbled loud enough to be heard.

Just then, an owl swooped in the opened window and landed on the kitchen counter. It dropped an envelope and took off without making a sound.

"AAAHH" Screamed Petunia as she snatched up the offending letter and tried to toss it back out. Before she could take a step in the direction of the window, the envelope opened and a voiced sounded over the kitchen.

"Roger Prewett! How dare you! Just be glad Grandfather is not around to know how you disgraced yourself. Revealing yourself after all these years. You had one job and that was to stay undercover! I'm so angry I could just spit! Oh, and Jane dear, thank you so much for that letter. It was so comforting to hear from you." And the letter shredded itself into bits before disappearing.

"And who was that?" Petunia wiped her hands against her apron as though something foul had stained them.

"Uh, my second cousin, Molly Weasley."


End file.
